


Remember Me | 2jae

by thatchoiboy



Series: Not All Fairy Tales Have Happy Endings [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Heart Break, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoiboy/pseuds/thatchoiboy
Summary: Jaebum can only watch the love of his life from afar.





	Remember Me | 2jae

**Author's Note:**

> not edited

_His_ angelic voice.

He decided to visit him again. It saddened him that they could no longer live together.

He wished to travel back in time to be able to treat him better.. to avoid making him suffer.  
  
"I'm sorry, Youngjae."

But now, things are not going to be the same anymore. Youngjae has his own life, that is certainly better than when he was with him.

When he heard the news, he rushed to the hospital, seeing his love strapped with wires and monitors, barely breathing, and head covered with bandages.

He stayed with him through the night, the next day, the next week, until the next month.

He was happy when Youngjae woke up, calling the doctor for some last minute check up.

_"How is he?' He asked, a smile painted on his face that makes up for the heavy bags under his eyes._

_"He is stable, he just needs more rest and he is good to go." He thanked doctor, watching Youngjae sit up._

_"Baby, I'm so glad you're awake. Listen-"_

_"Who are you?"_

_He never knew that those three words can make his life fall apart._

_"Youngjae.. don't you remember me?" He asked, laughing a little, thinking that the younger was playing around._

_But as soon his eyes met Youngjae's blank ones, he panicked._

_That loving glint he used to have was gone._

_"...no, who are you?" Youngjae asked, frowning._

**_When you see me.._ **

_"What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"_

**_..I want to see you smile_ **

_He reached out to grab Youngjae's hands, but as soon as he grasps them, Youngjae's monitor beeped loudly, heart beat rising abnormally._

_"Don't touch me! Who are you?! Let go!" He screamed, the door bursting revealing the doctor._

_"I just want you to remember me! It's me! Jaebum! I'm your husband!" He desperately said, hurt when Youngjae refused to look him in the eyes._

_The nurses gathered in to separate him from Youngjae, thrashing from their hold. "I'm his husband! You have no right to do this to me!"_

_"I'm sorry Mr. Im, but please, we need to do another check up to cause him to react like that. Please step outside."_

_He reluctantly went out, giving one last glance to his lover, eyes widening when he sees the other shudder from his stare._

_He looked away, listening to the sound of the door closing behind him._

_He waited, for almost an hour. The doctor approached him with devastation._

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Im, your husband seems to have amnesia-"_

_"That makes sense.. how long will it take for him to recover his memories?"_

_He wondered why the doctor doesn't look him in the eye._

_"The problem is.. all his memories are there.. except that ones that has you in it, Mr. Im."_

_He staggered and sits back on the chair._

_"Everything single moment that you two were together... he only remembers being alone."_

**_Me..? Erased from Youngjae's life..?_ **

_"H-how can this be?" He stuttered, swallowing back his tears._

_"His brain damage was so severe that it affected specific memories caused by traumatic events."_

_"Which means..?"_

_The doctor sighed, clutching his clipboard tighter. "Whenever he sees you, or touches you, panic will arise and his heart beat will go berserk! Earlier may have been fine but the next time.. there are going to be major issues."_

_He could no longer hold back his tears. He can no longer see Youngjae._

_"That means I can no longer be near his presence? How can I live like that, Doc? I didn't want any of this to happen."_

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Im, but I have to say that you are at fault. If he only forgot you, then you must've been the one that traumatized him."_

_And everything began to piece together._

_All the beatings when he was in a bad mood, the cold treatment, the rough sex when he was drunk.._

_It was all his fault._

_And now he can't even be around Youngjae unless he wants him to die._

He didn't notice how much the younger was hurting and kept quiet all this time.

He regrets everything.

And now he has to suffer the consequences.

Live his life without Youngjae.

Unable to hear Youngjae's voice.

Everything without Youngjae.

He had taken advantage of him when he was still there.. but now that he's gone, he feels so empty.

Life without Youngjae is basically death.

He took one glance of Youngjae breathing in fresh air from the balcony of his own house, before heading towards a cab.

"Where to?"

"Jusangjeolli cliff."

"Why?'

"To seek peace."

_Goodbye, my love. I'll love you forever. Next time we meet, I hope I can treat you better._

**Author's Note:**

> jusangjeolli cliff is a place in korea (jeju island)


End file.
